


Wedding Day

by Dynamicoverride



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marrying Your Best Friend, Wedding Day, Weddings, beach wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamicoverride/pseuds/Dynamicoverride
Summary: The day is finally here. Lance gets to marry his best friend, Keith.





	Wedding Day

The day finally was finally here, their wedding day. Lance hadn’t so much as spoke to Keith since last night when he was whisked away to Allura’s house to stay until the ceremony. Anytime he had tried to call or even text Keith, his phone was taken away by either Allura, Romelle or Hunk. He wondered if Shiro, Pidge and Coran were treating Keith like this. But considering he hadn’t gotten a text or phone call from Keith he assumed they were.

 

The morning of the ceremony was a whirlwind of last minute decisions, hair and makeup appointments and making sure everything was right on schedule. With Pidge and Allura handling the wedding planning, everything was beautiful and running like clockwork. Lance’s morning started with an early wake up call and a quick breakfast before leaving for the salon. While Lance, Allura and Romelle were getting their hair and makeup done, Hunk was at the venue making sure the catering was going smoothly. Once hair and makeup were done, the three of them rushed to the venue to have lunch and get dressed.

 

Lance still couldn’t believe the venue that Allura was able to secure. She found a venue that allowed for the ceremony to take place on the beach with the reception being held both inside the venue and on the beach. They even provided a large wooden platform to cover the sand so that people wouldn’t have to walk in the sand and possibly trip. He and Keith had the final say in decorations and how things would be set up, but instead they chose to let Allura and Romelle work their magic. The only direction they gave was to make it simple but still elegant. They knew that Allura and Romelle knew them well enough to give them something that suited them both and they trusted the two Alteans unconditionally.

 

Knowing that Keith should be arriving around the same time as them, Allura and Romelle had to work quickly. They shuffled Lance into the ready room he’ll be using while trying to stop him from seeing Keith or the decorated venue. The ready room was large with a couple couches at one end and a large vanity with multiple chairs along the right wall. Across from the vanities, there was a table piled with food that Hunk had brought in for them. At the end of the room they could see four outfits hanging, ready to be worn.

 

Knowing they had to eat before even thinking about getting dressed, all three of them started to pick at the food that Hunk brought over. They were just getting comfortable on the couches with their food when Hunk walked in from making sure all the food and drink for the reception was perfect. They chatted about the events that led them here while they ate. Romelle mentioned how there almost wasn’t a wedding because it took both Lance and Keith forever to get the courage to propose. It ended up with an accidental double proposal at the top of a ferris wheel last summer. Once they’ve finished eating, they have about two hours to get dressed and touch up hair and makeup as needed.

 

All four of them make their way to the back of the room for a close up look at what they’ll be wearing. Romelle’s dress is a light pink a-line dress with blue accents to match her eyes and Altean markings. Allura has a mermaid style dress in light pink with light blue accents to also match her eyes and Altean markings. As the best man, Hunk has a black suit with a yellow tie and accents. Not wanting to be out shone by anyone, Lance’s suit is white with a bright blue tie and accents. They all take turns in the en suite bathroom getting changed and touching up anything that needs it at one of the vanities.

 

As Allura is finishing up with Lance’s touchups, there’s a knock on the door. Hunk opens it carefully to see Coran on the other side. He reminds them that it’s time to get to the ceremony, the guests are seated and Pidge, Keith and Shiro are about to take their places. After a last minute panic from Lance, Allura and Romelle have left to sit with the rest of the guests leaving Lance and Hunk standing at the doors that lead out to the beach. Before going out to stand as a best man, Hunk gives Lance one last hug and congratulations.

 

As the music starts to play, Lance realizes that this is the moment he’s been waiting for. This is the moment that he steps out onto the beach and sees his lover and best friend and soon he can add husband on that list. Lance takes a deep breath and nods to Coran to signal he’s ready. Coran opens the large double doors leading outside and Lance can see the crowd start to turn as Coran moves to the side. Lance looks around at the friends and family that have joined them to celebrate, he notices that some people are already crying.

 

The altar is under a large white canopy that is held in place by blue and red ribbons and is filled with the people dearest to him. Hunk has the largest smile on his face even though he’s trying to hold back his emotions. Pidge is officiating the ceremony and refused to wear a dress, opting for a black suit with a greed tie and accents. Shiro is standing as Keith’s best man and much like the rest of them, he’s wearing a black suit with a black tie.

 

Lance’s eyes fall to Keith next and he can’t remember when he’s seen anyone so beautiful. He’s wearing a black suit with a red tie and accents and his hair is in between styled and ‘just rolled out of bed’. Keith offered to cut and style his hair for today, but Lance would hear none of it. Lance fell in love with that mullet, and Keith was going to have that mullet for their wedding. He can see how uncomfortable Keith is standing at the altar in a suit. Keith wanted to wear his BoM suit, but Lance wanted them all to match suits with their Paladin colours.

 

As he walks down the aisle, all that matters to Lance right now is Keith. They hold each other’s hands once Lance has taken his place and it takes all their self-control not to show each other how much they were missed. Pidge waits for everyone to settle down and for Keith and Lance to be ready before proceeding with the ceremony. She keeps it short since neither man wanted a long ceremony, they were however insistent that they write their own vows. Lance is the first to exchange rings with Keith and say his vows out loud for the first time.

 

Lance takes the ring from Hunk and locks eyes with Keith. He places the ring on Keith’s hand and begins his vows. “I can't believe how lucky I am to be marrying my best friend. Keith, let's be dumb together - just plain stupid. Make bad choices, eat the wrong things, take the bad turns, and then let's tell great stories, the same ones - for ever and ever until no one can stand us but each other.”

 

A few giggles and aww’s can be heard alongside some sniffles from the guests when Lance is finished.

 

When Lance is done, Pidge motions to Keith to start his vows. Keith turns as Shiro hands him the ring and smiles encouragingly. Turning back to Lance, Keith takes hold of Lance’s hand and slips the ring on his finger. “I’m going to keep this short since I’m not good with words. I’ve heard the phrase ’Until death do us part is just another way of saying only one of us gets out of this alive’. If that’s true, then we’re going to live forever because neither of us are getting out of this.”

 

Hearing Keith’s vows, Lance’s face is a mix of shock and pure bliss. Who knew Keith had those words in him?

 

Once the vows are over, Pidge announces them as legally married and finally allows them to kiss. Keith reaches out and holds Lance’s face as he brings it towards him while Lance steadies himself holding onto Keith’s waist. As their lips touch the crowd cheers and claps for the couple while crying happy tears. None of it makes it into Lance and Keith’s head, all that exists for the moment is themselves.


End file.
